


Kids in the future, not now, Hannibal

by wowthereswifiinhell



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is confused, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, hannibal is not wearing a suit, no actual murder, not for long though, will gets his hand stuck in a pringles can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthereswifiinhell/pseuds/wowthereswifiinhell
Summary: “I wish we had kids.” Hannibal’s combing his hand through Will’s hair when he speaks. Hannibal’s brain backtracks to what Will had said and freezes, mind seeming to focus only on what Will had said.Will wants kids?***sex happens





	Kids in the future, not now, Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> My first time publishing on AO3, yay! I've got no idea if anyone will like this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also Hannibal is not wearing a suit, he's wearing that grey jumper that Mads wore for a Hannibal interview:
> 
> https://www.google.co.uk/search?safe=strict&hl=en&biw=1517&bih=707&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=qRpZWovNC4PBgAaW7ZJI&q=hannibal+in+a+sweater&oq=hannibal+in+a+sweater&gs_l=psy-ab.3...477599.483235.0.483450.20.20.0.0.0.0.129.1386.17j2.19.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..1.5.347...0j0i8i30k1j0i24k1j0i30k1.0.I0JtR1hkCo4#imgdii=noCUgHRVCQZ2UM:&imgrc=Pe3FZRgXmml79M:

“I wish we had kids.” Hannibal’s combing his hand through Will’s hair when he speaks. He’d been thinking about where they should run to next, the police will have caught up to this tiny farmhouse cottage soon – the owners went missing a long time ago, so someone will come looking for them.

Hannibal’s brain backtracks to what Will had said and freezes, mind seeming to focus only on what Will had said.

_Will wants kids?_

Will’s munching stops. He tilts his head so he can look at Hannibal. The green sweater he’s wearing makes his eyes stand out. It’s one of Hannibal’s. “…… did you think I was being serious?”

Hannibal’s confused now. He’s never normally confused, but Will is unpredictable, so that can make trails of thoughts unpredictable. Like this one.

“Pardon?” The question’s simple, but Will’s eyebrows knit together and he moves his body along the worn sofa so he’s sat facing Hannibal.

“Will, if you want kids, that is perfectly acceptable, but that would be more suitable for us in a few years, when we are more settled. We are still on the run, we have–”

“Hanni!” The nickname stops Hannibal in his tracks, and his fingers stop tapping on the sofa arm next to him. He didn’t realise they’d been moving.

Will raises himself onto his knees, bringing him above Hannibal’s height sat down, making the older man look up slightly. A spring in the frame of the old furniture twangs as he shuffles forward to tilt his head, looking into Hannibal’s eyes. Will’s figure is outlined in gold from the crackling fire behind him.

“Hannibal… a kid would be so useful right now… so I could get the last Pringle out of this fucking can!” Hannibal’s nose scrunches at the foul language, but stops when Will brings his hand up.

Oh.

Will’s hand is dangling in front of his face, at the bottom of the Pringles can by the looks of it, which is somehow attached to him. It’s stuck on his knuckles apparently.

“Did you really think I want kids, like now? I mean, yeah I do, but in the future okay? I’m a mess now, you’d probably be the only one raising it.” Will’s eyes are fond, amused at Hannibal’s misunderstanding.

He yanks the can off his arm, and lets it topple to the flagstone floor. It spills that one last Pringle out of it. Hannibal frowns, looking back up to Will.

He’s met with a sly expression on Will’s face. A look that Will only wears when he’s carrying out a murder on a particularly rude pig, or when he’s the one instigating sex.

It’s obvious it must be the latter.

Will brings his head up close to Hannibal’s, swings his leg over Hannibal’s lap to straddle him. Hannibal’s breath catches in his throat. Will licks a stripe up his neck, his mouth is hot on Hannibal’s skin. He brings it close to Hannibal’s ear.

“Kids… bring certain… disadvantages.” Will’s voice is raw and raspy already, and it sends a wave of arousal to Hannibal’s cock. It’s pressed up against Will’s already hard dick, who can feel Hannibal’s growing interest.

He smirks.

“We wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Will’s got malicious intent behind his voice and each movement now, and he brings his hands up to hold the back of the sofa before grinding his hips down onto Hannibal’s. It’s hard and it makes Hannibal gasp, who’s then clutching Will’s thighs in a vice–like grip.

Will smiles against his neck, nipping and sucking on it, obviously pleased with Hannibal’s reaction. His hips rub against the man’s below him, and it must feel so good that he lets out a breathy moan.

Hannibal lifts a hand to grab Will’s jaw and forces it upwards. There’s a line of saliva that connects his lips and the older man’s throat. Hannibal licks into Will’s mouth, chasing that moan. He’s holding the back of Will’s neck and brings his hand up to claw through Will’s hair.

Hannibal focusses his attention on the other man’s jaw, sucking open mouthed kisses onto his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. He tastes so good.

Hannibal nips at Will’s pulse point, and Will’s back arches and lets out a deep, filthy moan. He slides his hand down the sofa, onto Hannibal’s thick shoulders, and down his side. His hands rest at Hannibal’s belt, before palming over the older man’s bulge.

Hannibal’s hips buck upwards, dislodging Will from his perch on his thighs. He slips backwards, flailing his arms, reaching for something to hold on to.

An arm catches his back, another his neck as Hannibal’s knees hit the floor. He winces, and places Will down so he’s leaning on his palms.

Hannibal is the one kneeling above Will now, and suddenly everything’s changed. He flashes Will a feral grin before leaping into the space between his thighs. His lips are back, attacking Will’s throat while his hands are scrabbling at Will’s belt.

Somehow they’ve made it so they’re horizontal with the fireplace, and luckily there’s a rug so it won’t be too cold for them later. The fire is hot enough, but the flagstones are ice cold to the touch.

Hannibal’s gotten the fly undone of the trousers and pulls the boxers low enough that Will’s cock slaps his stomach. He throws his head back and a large amount of pre-cum drops form the tip.

Hannibal growls.

Will rips his head up to look at the older man, but suddenly there’s a hand in Will’s front pocket, searching for the lube that’s always kept there. A deep guttural moan rips its way out of Will, who eagerly shucks off his trousers and boxers. He’s got the sweater off and half way through pulling his shirt off before Hannibal grabs his hips and flips him over.

The shirt’s tangled on Will’s arms, and Hannibal lets out a chuffed noise when he grips it in hand, before pushing down on Will’s wrists. The message is clear.

_Don’t move._

There’s a mouth attacking Will’s ass-cheek, licking and sucking its way closer to where Will really wants it. Will pushes back, trying to hurry Hannibal up, who accepts with pleasure. Quite literally.

Hannibal groans at Will’s reaction and is spreading his cheeks. Will nearly comes then and there when he feels a hot, wet tongue licking a stripe over his asshole. Hannibal’s sucking and licking around the rim, making Will go boneless beneath him.

He reaches a hand up to Will’s chest, to rub on his nipples. He plays and flicks at them, and he’s rewarded with moans from Will. He’s going to be covered in carpet burn later, if how he rubs his peaked nipples into Hannibal’s grasp is anything to go by.

Now Hannibal’s focussing on the main task, and his tongue is entering Will and it feels so damn good. It works magic on him, making him moan and twitch with arousal every time Hannibal’s tongue does a certain thing, writhes a certain way, licks a certain place.

Will is trying desperately to push back, but Hannibal brings both his hands back and are now clasped on his ass-cheeks, hard enough Will knows there’ll be bruises tomorrow. It makes a fresh burst of heat flood to his groin and now his cock is constantly leaking.

The shirt around his wrists is working well, Will’s trying to get a hand free and wrap around his aching cock, anything to get a bit of release. He’d rub against the carpet and get himself off on that if it didn’t mean Hannibal’s mouth becoming dislodged from where it was.

“Hann… I need to- Ha- hnghhh” Hannibal’s mouth feels so good on him but it’s not enough. He needs to come now, and fast.

Hannibal makes a questioning noise and the vibrations of it hit against Will’s prostate, making him arch his back and press his hips back further against Hannibal’s face. He’s so close, he just needs a little more…

He must feel how much Will needs him, because now Hannibal’s hand is wrapped around Will’s impressive cock and pumps once before flicking his tongue just far enough it’s unbearable.

Will comes, with a soundless scream as he wrenches himself far back against Hannibal, he can feel the other man pull back and push a slick finger into him, quickly. He pumps it a few times, and crooks it against his prostate, making Will convulse as another string of semen is wrenched from him.

When Will has regained enough composure, he turns to look at Hannibal who’s simply staring at him. Except the eyes are no longer a gold colour, but black with pupils blown wide. His face is sticky with saliva, and hair tousled.

He looks positively debauched, so Will can only imagine what he looks like.

Hannibal stretches and reaches over Will, pulling the twisted shirt off of his wrists. He has to remember to try that kind of thing on Will again – it got him dripping with arousal so he obviously enjoyed it.

But for now he was intent on getting his own orgasm. He pushed another slick finger inside of Will, who took it easily. He thrust them a few times, before adding another. Will groaned beneath him, making Hannibal stop.

“No it’s – it’s okay… just be slower – please,” gasps interrupted Will from saying anything more. Hannibal gentled his movements, mindful of Will’s oversensitivity. He slowed and focussed on stretching Will’s hole open. Open for him.

Before long, Will’s cock had picked up and inflated with gradual, constant stimulation. He was pushing back with every other push of Hannibal’s fingers and let out wrecked moans each time they stroked across his prostate.

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice is rough with arousal, making Will whimper with anticipation. He throws his gaze behind him and what he sees makes his toes curl.

Hannibal is knelt between Will’s parted legs, fully clothed against Will’s fully naked. It makes Will groan. Loud. His grey patterned sweater is at an angle around his neck, with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. His trousers are still held up around his hips, though surely it’s painful where the giant bulge is pressed against the zipper.

“Hannibal… I may feel fucked out of my mind already but if you don’t get down here now and fuck me after all this, I swear to God-” before he can finish speaking Hannibal’s pulling both sweater and t shirt over his head, exposing those thick muscles and firm abs.

Will forgets how to breathe.

There’s sweat glistening all over him, and the greying chest hair sticks to his chest as his muscles ripple. His shoulders are thick and Will feels the need to mark them like he did Hannibal’s neck. That has got hickeys dotted from his clavicle to his jaw, making Will proud knowing everyone who sees him will know he’s taken.

Hannibal unbuckles his belt, and Will’s eyes follow every movement of his hands. Then the fly is undone, and suddenly that bulge seems all the more prominent.

The pristine white boxers and trousers come away next, and now Will’s mouth has gone dry. He really, really wants to take Hannibal’s cock into his mouth, but right now his ass is aching for it.

“Do you want this, Will?” Hannibal’s already kneeling down between Will’s thighs. Thighs that have raised his delicious ass up into Hannibal’s vision. The hand prints on his ass are still a deep purple, and Hannibal lets some pleased part of himself be happy with how he’s marked Will, how he knows Will won’t be able to sit tomorrow without being reminded of their fucking.

Except that Hannibal doesn’t want it to be a fucking anymore, he wants Will to realise just how much he means to Hannibal.

Hannibal takes Will’s hips in hand, and turns him so that his shoulders are on the rug now and those gorgeous blue eyes are staring into Hannibal’s gold ones. They’re both so dark it’s familiar to the same darkness that takes over their eyes as on the night of a killing. It's very arousing to them, to say the least.

Hannibal settles behind Will, and lifts his ass up against his cock. They’re so close to being one that Hannibal’s cock is suddenly dripping with pre-cum. It’s smeared over it, and Hannibal’s hand lingers on the head, swirling his thumb around it. He catches Will’s stare.

“Hannibal… I need you-” Will is gazing up at Hannibal, begging him to just move. As much as Hannibal enjoys torturing Will, he complies, and lines up.

Will’s breathing is even as Hannibal pushes inside him, relaxed. The size of his cock still manages to knock a gasp from him, no matter how many times they’ve done this before. It’s thick and long and not even in to the hilt yet.

Hannibal reaches down and strokes a wet curl from Will’s forehead. He thrusts in slowly, managing to make Will’s mouth open in a gasp. He licks into it, putting as much love and affection as he can into that sloppy kiss. Will can do no more than chase after Hannibal’s lips.

They both stop moving when Hannibal’s hips are pressed flush against Will’s ass. Hannibal bows his head, breathing in Will as he kisses the crook of his neck. Will clutches a hand in Hannibal’s silvering hair as the other reaches up and holds tight on his shoulders.

Will’s gotten used to Hannibal’s size now, and nips on his ear to get his point across. He doesn’t trust his voice to come out as anything other than a breathless moan.

Hannibal’s hips pull back a little, and thrust back in, each time crawling closer to that sweet release, each time earning some sort of vocal pleasure from Will.

Will’s arching his back into it, no strength left to do anything else. But he’s more than making up for it when he clenches around Hannibal’s cock, earning him a grunt and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Hannibal chases his release.

Hannibal’s hips are thrusting into him now with abandon. He’s raised himself on one hand while the other holds Will’s hips still so he can pound into him. He’s thrusting so hard he’s moved them up the rug. Will groans and pushes back, finding strength to seek out another orgasm.

Hannibal pulls out, takes Will’s hips in hand and flips him over fast. Will’s disorientated enough he doesn’t realise Hannibal shoving his cock back inside him until the head’s hit his prostate.

Will howls and clenches around Hannibal, earning him a guttural groan as he pulls Will’s hips up so that Will is lying with his ass in the air and face pressed into the rug. Hannibal pounds into the hot, wet heat of Will’s hole, hitting his prostate each time. He holds his hips while he bucks into the younger man, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the room.

A hand reaches around to Will’s dick, smothering the beads of pre-cum all over it. Hannibal thumbs over the slit and Will comes with a scream and pushes himself back onto Hannibal’s cock, meeting each thrust.

Hannibal’s thrusts are rapid and unsteady, Will’s cock throbbing in his hand, and clenching around him one last time to bring him to his orgasm. His hips stutter and he drives himself through it, collapsing on top of Will.

Soon enough, Hannibal comes back to himself. He remembers his manners and pulls out of Will. He murmurs something but all together it looks like he’s driven himself to sleep, covered in sticky sweat and semen. Hannibal smiles, stands up on tired legs to retrieve a cloth which he uses to clean himself and Will up. He’ll wash the rug tomorrow, but for now, he focusses on cleaning his lover.

Hannibal checks the locks on the door, he doesn’t want to carry Will too far in fear of wakening him, so instead carries him to the large sofa and drapes a blanket over them both.

Will’s heavily asleep against his chest, covered in hickies and carpet burn, Hannibal is probably a similar sight. He drifts off happily, with the hot weight of Will pressed against him, knowing that one day him and Will can settle down and have a child together when all this is over.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave a comment and let me know :)  
> Also I hope to post soon, should be within the week or so hopefully  
> thx ;)


End file.
